Bella & Her Wolves
by CiciFreakingSutton
Summary: Bella is imprinted on by Four wolves:Sam, Embry, Jared, and Paul. Who will she choose? How will jake feel, & more importantly will it tear the pack apart? Takes place in NM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**Bella: **Cierra does not own twilight.

**Me: **Yes I do, don't listen to her, she's a fictional character

**Bella: **So, you still don't own twilight

**Me: **Aww, why not? L

**Bella: **Because I said so.

**Me: **Fine I do NOT own twilight or any of the characters.

**Bella: **Thank god for that**. **

**Sam's POV **

I found Isabella Swan curled up in fetal position on the cold damp forest floor. Her dark brown wavy hair was a total mess, it had dirt in it and all sorts of underbrush was everywhere. I could see her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were bloodshot red from crying.

"_Bella"_ I said. Whoever did this to my Bella was going to pay. Wait a second, my Bella? I looked into her eyes once more and that's when I felt it. Its like a wave of love for her flowed over me. I couldn't see anything but her, my sun, my universe, my everything.

"_OH MY GOD! I just imprinted on Isabella Marie Swan.. Gosh her name is as pretty as she is." _I thought to myself, "_Sam get a hold of yourself, now's not the time to go all lovey dovey."_

"_Are you hurt" _I asked praying to god she wasn't. she stared at me emotionless and broken.

"_Bella my name is Sam Uley." _she looked even more confused.

"_Charlie sent me."_ she quickly looked up at the mention of his name. I held out my hand to help her up. that's when she broke down sobbing fiercely repeating "_He's gone." _over and over again. That stupid bloodsucking leech will pay for hurting my Bella like this. Seeing her in this much tore my heart apart, It not only hurt me mentally, but I hurt physics. I felt like someone had torn me into two and there was no air to breath. I quickly pulled Bella from the wood's flood and into my arms. I felt a jolt of electricity and attraction and so much more that's impossible to describe go through my body as I held her against my chest. It wasn't too long before I raced Charlie and everyone else.

"_I've got her." _I said hoping my voice didn't crack. I handed Bella to Charlie not taking my eyes off her a second. After making sure my sweet love was safe I ran into the woods where no one could see me, undressed, phased and ran as fast as I could to the elders.

**Okay guys what do you think? Good or Bad? Review please, and I'll post more up soon**

3 Cici


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

**Me: **I own everything. Bahahah

**Bella: **No you don't. How many times do I have to tell you that?

**Me: **Liar Liar pants on fire.

**Sam: **Nope Bella's right

**Me: **Wha…but….why?

**Sam:** My Bella's always right

**Edward: **Grr…she's not your Bella

**Me: **Shut up Edward your not even in this story.

**Sam:** Ha-ha, but you still own nothing

**Me: **Fine, once again Bella wins & I own nothing.

**Bella's POV**

The constant sound of the home phone startled my awake. Maybe its Alice or Edward. I jumped out of my bed and ran as quickly as I could down the stair and ran straight in to the wall. _Ouch. _well that's going to leave a bruise. What was I doing again? Oh yeah the phone.

"_Hello?" _I asked into the receiver and my voice full of hope.

"_Bella?"_ A unknown voice asked.

"_Yes_" I said.

"_Hey this is Sam, I was just calling to see how you were doing." _He sounded nervous as he said this quickly. Sam? Sam? Do I even know a Sam?

"_I found you in the forest about a week ago." _I winched.

"_Oh, hey thanks by the way." _

" _S'Okay." _a image came into my mind of a beautiful 6'7 tall toned guy, with the most gorgeous brown eyes I've ever seen. I bet he has tons of girls getting lost in those eyes.

"_No, really thanks. Is there anyway I could repay you? I could cook you dinner, or we could just hang out sometime." _I hope I didn't sound too desperate.

"_Um, okay. How about you come over next weekend on Saturday around noon." _He said hesitantly. Great I guess I did sound too desperate. He's just being nice.

"_So I'll see you then." _I said excited.

"_Aright, bye." _I'm actually really excited for some odd reason. Charlie will be pleased im leaving the house, instead of moping around all depressed, and it'll take my mind off things, and by things I meant the Cullen's and Edward. Just as I set the phone down Charlie walks through the door.

"_Hey dad." _I Must have had a huge grin still plastered on my face because he was looking at me shocked.

"_Um, hey Bells, I got off early today. So why.." _Charlie trailed off wondering if he should ask or just leave it alone.

"_Yeah, so im going to do some chores and get some things done around the house." _I said changing the subject.

"_Okay." _Charlie said more confused. I got some laundry and dishes done by in just a few short hours. The day seemed to drag on and on, but I was always busy. By the time I had finished dinner, cleaned the dinner dishes, put the food away, and had gone upstairs to my room I collapsed onto my bed. I instantly fell asleep, drifting in and out of pleasant dreams of Sam, not having any horrid nightmares. I think things might actually turn out okay.

**Rate & Review please.**

Cici


	3. Important Read!

Heyy guys, sorry i have not updated in a while. someone hacked into my laptop, deleted all my stuff and gave me a bunch of virus' so its currently in the shop. so till then please be paitent and once it's fixed i'll update alot of chapters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight…

**Jared's POV**

Wow Sam is literally jumping up and down in his chair like a schoolgirl, who's about to meet Robert Pattinson or something like that.

"_Haha, Sam buddy, where is Robert Pattinson?" _I said.

"_Huh?" _

"_You're acting like a schoolgirl about to met Robert Pattinson." _It's actually funny to see a big guy like Sam to be all excited like that.

"_Shut up Jared! Why don't you go do something useful." _He growled.

"_Like what? I rather sit here and watch you be all bouncy." _I chuckled.

" _Go to Newton's and get tool box for Paul, his birthday is coming up." _

"_Fine, whatever, I'll go." _Hmph. he sure knows how to ruin someone's fun.

I grabbed Sam's truck key and headed out the door. I parked the maroon dodge truck and made my way into the store. Tool boxes, tool boxes I thought to myself as I passed each isle. do they not have any in stock? I guess I'll just have to ask the sales lady. I went down isle 6 where a sales lady was putting things on the self.

I cleared my throat "_Excuse me ma'ma, could you please tell me where the tool boxes are." _my mother taught me at a young age to use manners and to be respectful to people.

"_Okay hold on a second." _She said putting the last fewbags of bird seeds on the shelf. when she turned and look at me I was frozen in place. Her mesmerizing mud brown eyes. all I could see is her. I saw my future with her, my life, I saw us always together. She was the only thing keeping me on this earth, she was my personal gravity. As I slowly came back to reality, I look at her name tag. Bella. Wait Bella, oh shit, didn't Sam imprint on Bella? Shit Shit Shit!! I have to get to Sam. I ran out of the store leaving Bella behind confused. I didn't even bother heading for the truck. Instead I went into the woods changed and phased.

**What do you think? I'll post another chapter when I get ten on this one. Oh and I'm sorry the chapters have been kind of short, but I promise the next one will be long. Please Review, Review, Review!!! **

_Cici_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **I own twilight.

**Jared: **Awesome then could you not let Sam kill me for imprinting on Bella?

**Me: **Maybe.

**Jared**: Maybe?!?!

**Me: **Yep maybe.

**Jared: **Great! I'm screwed!!!

**My Cousin: **Sorry C. you don't own twilight…

**Me**_**: **__~Sad Face~ _I don't own twilight people.

Sam's POV

I heard a faint howl in the distance. Uh-oh,. This can't be good. I automatically ran out of my house and phase, not bothering to change out of my cloths. I hope it's not that redheaded bloodsucker again. Can't she just leave us alone. I can't wait to kill her.

Sam, just know I had no control over this, and its not my fault okay? Jared thought in a worried voice. What was he afraid of? Me? His thought confirmed that he was afraid me. But why?

Okay, Jared just tell me what going on. Why are you trying to block you thought? 

Okay, just don't kill me, I had no choice. Rember that. Jared said and replay what ha happened with Bella.

Wow that so freaking messed. Embry thought. How long have he been listing to our conversation? I wonder

Long enough. he thinks

Tell me about it. 

This should be impossible. No one can have _TWO _soul mates. Jared thought.

Exactly. I agreed

Yea, but we thought girls couldn't become wolves like us. And Leah did. embry added.

Yeah that was a huge shocker.

Jared we can't tell Bella yet, not until we talk to the elders and get this figured out. I said.

Ugh. I have to much going on right now. Why did this happen to me?

I really sorry Sammy boy. What are you goanna do? I really hate it when they call me that. My father used to call me Sammy boy. I winched.

_~FLASHBACK~_

_Tonight was father and mother were fighting again. I would spend yet another sleepless night staring at these four walls. Like usual he would stumbled in drunk and call out my mothers name. when will this ever end? Will this house be a home again? So many thought ran through my head as I quietly listened to my father yell at her._

"_Tara," He yelled, "Get your stupid worthless waste of space ass in her!" I was in my room praying he wouldn't hit her tonight. I hated it when he hurt my mom. I wanted to corner him like he does to mom, and put him in her position. He was a monster. A monster that had to be stopped. No woman should live this way. No fifteen year old should live this way. I was snapped out of my thoughts when my father called me to the living room. _

"_Sammie boy, come here now!" He yelled. This was new. I hesitated and made my way to my bedroom door. _

"_Sam don't" I heard my mom yell. _

"_Shut up bitch." I heard a snap for him hitting her. I continued my way own stairs and entered the living room. I was scared . My mother was on the ground, my father towering over her. _

"_Sammie boy tell your mother what a piece of shit is. Tell her Sammie boy! Tell her now Sam !" he yells. I stood there silent for a couple minutes when he said it again. _

"_No!" I said. I have had enough. Someone had to stand up to him. _

"_What did you just say?" he asked shocked. No one ever told him no._

"_I said no. im tired of your bullshit!" _

"_Have you forgotten who your talking to." he approached me with a evil look on his face. _

"_I know exactly who im talking to. You the piece of shit not her! You are the worthless waste of space not her! You are the one who deserves to die not her!" I yelled on a roll. He grabbed me by the hair on my hair and banged my head on the wall again and again until I smelt salt and rust. Blood. The darkness was taking over and I was about to black out. NO! I mentally shouted to myself. I had to be strong. For myself, but more importantly for my mom. I pulled the pocket knife I got for Christmas out of my waistband and stabbed him. I push as hard as I could into his stomach._

"_You little shit! I'm going to kill you Sammy boy!" he screamed. _

"_Run, go to the neighbors and stay there until I come get you." I hollered at my mom. She ran quickly out the back door. He was still yelling out of both pain and anger, when I rand into the kitchen and got the gun he kept in the junk drawer. This was going to end. I had to stop him, or he would kill my mother and I. I went back into the living room and shot him. Twice. Once the chest, the second one in the head. My hands started to tremble as I dropped the gun. I called the police and told them what happened. _

_~End of Flashback~_

I'm sorry Sam, I didn't think…." embry trailed off.

It's okay just don't repeat it.

Okie okdie boss. Embry said in his dorky voice

Im not a dork. he protested. Haha yep he's such a dork.

Okay, Jared you and I will talk to the elders' tonight about what has happened. I want you guys to keep your patrols up and expand out little more this time. Embry I want you and Leah take the night shift. Jared you and Paul take the shift right now, and I'll take the graveyard shift with Seth and Jake. with that I phased back. Ugh great I have to run home naked. I hope Bella's not there yet. I ran out of the forest and towards my house. I rounded the corner and jogged up my front porch hoping no one would see me. I instantly saw Bella. And she saw me. All of me. Great. I heard her gasp and flush deep red in embarrassment. This day just keeps getting worse and worse.

**Sorry it took me so long to write this, I had writers block. What do you think? Review! Review! Review!!! The faster and more reviews I get the faster I update. Also, I have a new story up, you guys should read it. Anyways Review!!!**

**Love, Cici**


	6. Chapter 6

**DisclaimerMe: **I own twilight**Cousin**: Burst out laughing.**Me**: What?**Cousin**: ~ Stops laughing~ Dude what the hell is that noise?**Me **It sounds like a pig squalling.**Cousin**: Wow**Me**: It's in my grandmas room.**Cousin**: Well?**Me**: I think…It's my grandma laughing?**Cousin**: Ha see I'm not the only one that finds it funny when you claim you own twilight.**Me**: Whatever I don't own twilight. ~Sticks out tongue~

**Bella's POV**

I groggily hopped out of my bed and made my way to the shower. I turned to water on as cold as I could stand it , it startled me awake but it felt good. I have been doing ever since _**They**_left. Since _**He**_left.

The cold water reminded my of _him_. The way **his **cold skin felt against mine, when he would intertwined his fingers in mine, when he would hug me, when he would hold me at night while **he** hummed my lullaby while I slept.

I started to crying my eyes out rivers streamed down my face as I remembered, every ,memory of us everything from when we met to when **he** left . I somehow made my way to the shower floor and hugged my knees to my chest. I sat there crying until I decided it was time to get ready for work. Work, ugh! Fun, not! I stepped out of the shower, and wrapped the ugly blue towel around me.

Why did all Charlie's towels have to be blue? Blue was _his _favorite color on me. I grabbed the silver tee shirt and jean Capri's of my bed. I got dressed as tears streamed down my face. I can't take this anymore. The pain is just too much. I collected all of the blue towels and grabbed my keys and walked out the front door. Throwing all of the towels in the garbage in made a mental note to self to pick up some new towels on my way home once I got off work. "_Hey Bella, what's up." _Mike handed me my work apron. _"Mike I'm not really in the mood for small talk, so what do you want?"" Uh, well uh, ermm." _He stuttered. I was really starting to get pissed off for some reason._" God mike. Just freaking spit it out already." _I said. Instead of telling me what he was going to say he just walked away looking at the ground. Finally he leaves me alone. _"Bella we have some things in the back that need to be shelved." _Mrs. Newton called from her office._"okay, will do." _I replied in a sweet innocent voice. The back room where we stock things was full of items such as bird seeds, power tools, and other unimportant items. I'll start with the bird seeds and then get the rest tomorrow since I only have a half day today. Pulling the basket full of bird seeds behind me as I walked to the shelves. I put what seemed about million bags of bird seeds on the shelf when I heard someone clear their throat."_Excuse me ma'am could you please tell me where the tool boxes are." _a husky voice said behind me."_Okay hold on a second." _I said trying to be nice. Why couldn't he just ask mike? I guess people didn't feel the 'leave me alone' vibe I tried putting out. I put the last damn bag of bird seeds on the shelf. I swear if I have to put up, let alone see another bag of bird seeds I'm goanna flip. I turned around to see what the guy needed. He instantly froze in place. The guy was very handsome. He had short dark brown hair and huge biceps, round muscles reddish brown skin his face was sculpted in a stone I looked to see his hair color its short cropped black hair it looked very soft I wanted to touch it and run my fingers through it . He look like he was from the reservation . "_The tool box's are on the back wall." _I said, but he just stood there gazing off into space, then looked at my name tag. The tall strangers face instantly was covered in awe but fear as well. Why is he looking at me that way. I automatically looked down, embarrassed, for what reason I don't know. When I looked up he was darting out the door. Ha, looks like I scared another one off. "_Bella, Bella, Bella help. Hurry come here!" _Mike shouted from god knows where in the store. I ran as fast as I could to where I heard him yelling from, to find he sprawled out on the floor with a bunch of tools atop of him. Everything started to get real fuzzy when I smelt it. Salt and rust. "_Mrs. Newton!" _I yelled alarmed. At once the small woman was at my side. _"oh my. Dear, please help me pick these thing up and get him in the car we need to get him to the hospital." _I did as she asked and locked up the store. I watched the car leave and headed towards my own. Sitting there for a couple minutes I tried to clear my head. Okay, now what? I thought. I glanced at the clock. I was supposed to meet Sam in half an hour. Okay off to Sam's. I hope he doesn't mind me being early. In twenty minutes in was pulling into Sam drive way in la push. I was about to knock on the front door when there was a polite tap on my shoulder. I jumped about fifty feet in the air. "_Skittish much." _A sexy voice laughed. Wow. His laugh is ah-mazing. I looked him up and down taking in his appearance. "I'm Bella." I looked into his eyes for a very long moment. He was looking at me the exact same way, Sam, and the boy in that was in Newton's did.. Gah, What is up with these boys? "_Bella? The famous Bella Swan?" _He said shaking my hand. _" Yep that me_." I wonder what people have been saying about me. Hmm, oh well."_I'm truly honored to be meeting you. I'm Paul by the way." _he said shaking my hand. Paul seemed to fit him well. I looked down blushing, this guy is truly sweet. Paul looked like no other guy I have ever seen he seemed buff like Jake but much more handsome and buffer like he went to the gym and worked out everyday like a model does. He looked like an angel with the sunlight shining down upon his tan skin that gleamed in the sun not like _**his**_ though."_You know your sorta beautiful." _I blurt out before I could stop the word from leaving my mouth, He seemed to like it because all he did was smile showing all his white pearl teeth that sparkled in the sun.

"_See you around Bella ." _he said in a husky tone and was gone showing off his muscles in his back as he jogged in the woods. Once again I Isabella Marie swan had chased off another guy. I sat down on Sam's porch swing and let my aimlessly wonder. I jumped when I heard someone making their way around the house. That's when I was him. And he was nude. OMFG! WHY is he naked? WHAT was he doing in the woods? OR whom shall I ask? So many questions, but I don't think I want to hear the answers. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down, I repeatedly thought to myself. Damn it I looked down! Shit. I quickly put my eyes to the ground not daring to move them. Oh, god this is so embarrassing. I will not look up from my feet until he's dressed, I vowed to myself.

**(message from secret editor)**

**I love it thanks for letting me read this and editing it its perfect now more detail and everything.**

**Update soon though I love doing this story I can't wait until the next chapter**

**Your secret editor.**

_**Hey guys, what do you thin? Also, special thanks to my special editor! She's pretty awesome and makes sure there are no mistakes, and add some details here and there. Anyways review Please! Ooh read my new story 'Fork in the road' and review it too. I've been thinking about uploading a sethXbella story, good **__**idea, Yes? No?**_


End file.
